


Drained

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Qoutev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do Not Post To Fanfic Pocket Archive Library, Don't Post To Another Site, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Even when everyone else was against her, she knew that she could always turn back to him.





	Drained

Yesterday was not her day. Most of today was not her day. Tomorrow won’t be her day, she was sure of that, but as she walked outside of the gates her dreary day was filled with a little sunshine.

“Hello, Marinette.”

“Hi, Luka.” 

And they left the school grounds without a word to anyone.

It was two hours later, of them sitting on Luka’s bed with him strumming on his guitar before she finally opened up. 

“I got to school late today, not as late as usual but,” she shrugged, “when I got there everyone had switched seats and no one had waited for me. Not even my best friend.” She placed a hand over her mouth. 

In a situation like this any other person would move in to comfort, but Luka knew better. He knew to let Marinette get everything off her chest before stepping in.

After a few seconds she lowered her hand into her lap and continued. “They had moved seats to cater to Lila, who had already started the lying sprees, so I was forced to sit in the back by myself.” She fell quiet. Another thing Luka knew about Marinette. When she goes quiet she’s thinking too hard, so he strummed his fingers along the guitar strings, the simple sound cutting through the silence.

That seemed to knock her out of it. “Even when her lies were so obviously, blatant, no one saw past them only me… and Adrien.” She let out a breathless laugh as she choked on the words. “He told me… he told me to not “expose” her, that as long as we were the only ones that knew it wouldn’t hurt anyone.” She slapped her hands over her face as another wave of tears fell from her eyes. “But it hurt  _ me! Everything has been hurting me! And he doesn’t even care!”  _

By this point Luka had already set his instrument to the side which allowed Marinette to easily slide into his waiting arms. She cried and cried and cried all the way until nightfall where her tears and dried up and her throat was close shut. As much as it pained him to leave her, he had to tell his mother about the situation. 

Luka knocked on his mother’s door before opening it. “Hey, mom?” 

His mother was sitting on her bed, lamp lit with a book in her lap. “What ales you, my boy?” 

“It’s Marinette. She’s been crying all day.” Luka’s eyebrows furrowed a bit before continuing. “Should I take her home?”

“She’s probably too drained to be venturing out. Have her call her parents, and if they need to, they can talk with me.”

Luka smiled. “Thanks, mom.”

He returned to his room but stopped short when he heard Marinette’s voice.

_ “Yes, maman. I promise I’ll tell you about it tomorrow but for now I just want to go to sleep… Papa! No! Ughhh, yes, yes, yes! I love you both bye!” _

“So, I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ for staying over.”

Marinette flushed. “Uh, y-yeah.”

“Well, since Juleka isn’t here, you can take her bed. Her room is across from mine.”

“I was wondering if I could stay here.” Marinette squeaked looking at her head as she fiddled with them.

Knowing that it was better to not question it, Luka just nodded. “Okay but you should borrow some clothes from Jules.”

“Okay,” Marinette stood and made her way toward the door. “I’ll knock three times when I come back.”

In less than five minutes, the two were reunited and under the covers. Luka’s arms wrapped around Marinette’s waist, who had her back pressed to his chest and a hand intertwined with his own. Within seconds the two had fallen asleep, drained from the earlier events, yet easily relaxed in each other’s embrace.


End file.
